


Love Someone

by spncralexis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spncralexis/pseuds/spncralexis
Summary: 'Cause when you love someoneAnd you're not afraid to lose 'emYou'll probably never loved someone like I do- Love Someone, Lukas Graham -





	Love Someone

**Author's Note:**

> My fingers just kept typing and I hate my brain.
> 
> Please don't hate me. 
> 
> Massive thank you to beta-ing this @banesarchangel I love you

Alec didn’t realize he was zoning out while walking the halls of the institute; it was not until he heard music coming from his room that he realized he was walking on autopilot which somehow led him to the person he really wanted to see after an emotionally draining day.

Alec didn’t really care for music, so he knew it was Magnus who was inside his room blasting music. No doubt the people in the next bedrooms could hear. He didn’t blame his boyfriend for trying to drown out everyone and anything around him. He knew Magnus was depressed and he knew he needed to do something about it.

As he was about to enter his room, he stopped as he was about to turn the handle. The song Magnus was listening to suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks.

_‘Cause you still look perfect as days go by_   
_Even the worst ones, you make me smile_   
_I’d stop the world if it gave us time_

Time. Alec badly wished that they still had time. Time to keep discovering every single thing about each other. Time to go to all the different places that they’ve always dreamed of going. Time to give Magnus the family ring he so badly wanted to see on his finger. Time to marry the man that he would love for the rest of his life.

Asmodeus’ offer was still heavy on his chest. He’d been carrying the weight of his words around for a few hours now _. ‘End your relationship. Break his heart to save his life.’_

Alec knew what the right thing to do was. He was raised to always do the right thing, he has always been selfless. But somehow, for once in his life he wanted to be selfish, he wanted to keep Magnus to himself.

_‘Cause when you love someone_   
_You open up your heart_   
_When you love someone_   
_You make room_

In Alec’s heart and in his mind, Magnus is worth everything. He would endure everything just for him. He knew that Magnus was not happy with just him, even if Magnus was enough for himself. He knew that Magnus lost a huge part of himself and that it wasn’t something that could be fixed as easy as a snap of a finger.

Now that a solution has fallen into Alec’s lap, he knew that he had to grab the opportunity before it got taken away from him and Magnus. He needed to be strong, but just thinking about what he was going to do brought tears to his eyes, the song he was hearing not making anything better.

As Alec opened the door, he saw Magnus on Alec’s side of the bed, browsing through a catalog for their new apartment. His phone was beside him, Spotify open, blasting that painful song.

“Magnus? How are you?” Alec said, sitting on the foot of the bed, gently rubbing Magnus’ leg.

“I’m fine, Alexander. How are you? You look exhausted. Maybe you need to get some much-needed rest.” Magnus said, moving over to his side so Alec can lay with him.

“I’m okay, Magnus. The whole Jonathan thing is just getting really tiring. But are you really okay?” Alec said, sitting beside Magnus.

“Of course, I’m okay Alec. Why wouldn’t I be? I’m not gonna break down like I did the other day, I promise I’m done with that. Crying is so exhausting.” Magnus said giving Alec a smile.

Alec knew that Magnus’ smile was tired and forced. He knew that Magnus was not okay and that he was still trying to be strong. It was like Magnus put all his walls back up again and Alec couldn’t do anything to break them back down.

Magnus was still a mess and Alec knew it, but this had to be done. Magnus’ happiness is what’s important to him, always. He didn’t have much time because Asmodeus only gave him until sun down to do what he asked of him.

_If you love someone_   
_And you’re not afraid to lose ‘em_   
_You probably never loved someone like I do_

“Magnus, I need to tell you something.” Alec began, moving as close as he could to Magnus, knowing it was going to be the last time he will ever do so, holding Magnus’ smaller hand in his.

“What is it Alec? Have you found a new bed for our new apartment? I think I found the perfect bed sheets, they’re blue and gold. I think this one would really bring out your eyes.” Magnus said seeming so excited about the prospect of finally moving in with the love of his life.

After listening to Magnus chatter away about living together, Alec felt a painful twinge in his heart because what he was about to do was going to be so painful he knew he would never recover.

‘I’m doing this for Magnus. Magnus is going to be happy and that’s all I want for him. He wont be suffering anymore.’ Alec said to himself, but more like he was trying to convince himself.

_All my life_   
_I thought it’d be hard to find_   
_The one, ‘til I found you_

“You know you are my world, right, Magnus?” Alec said, trying to keep his tears from showing up.

“As are you, my dear Alexander.” Magnus said cupping Alec’s face with his other hand.

“I love you so much I feel like my heart is going to explode. I didn’t know that when you entered my life that you were that missing piece I’ve been waiting for. You made me realize a lot of things about myself that I wouldn’t have realized if I have never met you. You made me accept who I really am. And you loved me when no one else did.” Alec said, now cupping Magnus’ face.

“Are you proposing to me, Alexander? Is this why you’re saying all these nice things? Did I spoil your proposal? Oh god.” Magnus started from being quite cheeky to shocked then to embarrassed so quick he didn’t even notice Alec stiffen when he mentioned Alec proposing.

‘Oh Magnus, I wish I was proposing to you. I really wish that I could be your always.’ Alec told himself, now letting a tear slip out of his eye.

“Are you crying Alexander? Did I ruin your surprise?” Magnus said wiping that tear away. He hated seeing his Alexander crying.

“No, you didn’t. And no, I’m not going to propose.” Alec said, straightening his back, thinking that it would give him the strength to say what he needed to say.

_And I find it bittersweet_   
_‘Cause you gave me something to lose_

“Then what is it? Are you okay? Why are you crying?” Magnus asked, confused.

“Please let me finish, before I lose the courage.” Alec said, managing to compose himself enough to bring out the words he needed to say.

“Okay.” Magnus said, calming down a bit, but still a bit tense.

“You need to know that you are and will always be the most important person to me and no matter what happens that will never change. But I cant stand by and watch the light in your eyes dim forever. You told me that you’ll never get over not having your magic and I understand because you lost a huge part of yourself that you cant get back.” Alec tried, and failed to keep the tears at bay.

“What are you trying to say Alexander?” Magnus said, still confused but with a hint of fear.

_‘Cause when you love someone_   
_You open up your heart_   
_When you love someone_   
_You make room_

“I’m-I’m breaking up with you.” Alec finally said it. He thought that it would make him feel lighter to just say it and get it over with, but it just made his heart heavier like it was being pushed down by reinforced steel.

“What?” Magnus said, clearly shocked and speechless.

“I’m breaking up with you.” Alec said. His cheeks a river of tears.

“After all the things you just said, you-you want to break up with me? Why? Did I do something?” Magnus said, hurt and confused.

“You said, you weren’t happy anymore Magnus. And all I’ve ever wanted was for you to be happy. You’re not happy with me anymore. I can see it in your eyes and in your forced smiles. I’m not enough to make you happy anymore.” Alec said.

“I am happy with you, Alexander! Is this about the other day? You know I didn’t mean any of that-” Magnus, distraught now, started but was cut off by Alec.

“Yes, you did Magnus. You might keep telling yourself that you didn’t mean it, but you did. You need to stop lying to yourself that you’re okay, Magnus, because you’re not. And you will never be unless you get your magic back, because it’s a part of who you are, and you will never feel complete because of it. And I know it’s my fault that you lost your magic because I said that I couldn’t live without my parabatai but in reality, it was you who I couldn’t live without! And the guilt is eating me alive, Magnus. You’re not happy because of me, and you never will be.” Alec said, closing his eyes trying to make the pain go away.

“You know I don’t blame you Alec! It was my decision to give up my magic, not yours!” Magnus said, getting hysterical.

“I’m leaving you because I want you to find your happiness again. I want you to be able to feel like your old self again.” Alec said, finally standing up heading to the door.

“I’m not the one that makes you happy anymore, Magnus. I hope you find whatever it is and that you get back to your old self. I love you, always.” Alec said, slipping out of the door, hearing Magnus’ cries for him to come back and that he loved him too. But the deed was done, he broke up with Magnus, the only love of his life.

Asmodeus better keep his word.

_If you love someone_   
_And you’re not afraid to lose ‘em_   
_You probably never loved someone like I do_

\-----------------

Magnus was walking down the road going to their-his new apartment, lost in thought. He was still hurt and angry, but he was more confused as to why Alec broke up with him.

He didn’t realize where he was walking until someone was right in front of him, in which he almost hit them.

“Whoa, Magnus, are you okay?” The person in front of him said.

“Maryse? I didn’t even see you there. How are you?” Magnus said, giving the shadowhunter a hug.

“I’m actually really good. The book shop is keeping me busy, would you like to come in for a while?” Maryse asked Magnus before immediately pulling the man inside her shop.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Magnus said, unsure. Her son did just break up with him. Of course, she wouldn’t know yet, it was still fresh.

“So how have you been? I heard from Alec that you had quite a health scare?” Maryse said, the concern in her eyes making him want to break down again.

“I’m doing better now. Alec just over reacted.” Magnus said looking at the space on top of Maryse’s head to avoid looking into her eye because it reminded him so much of Alec.

“Well, that’s good news then.” Maryse said, seeming satisfied with his answer

“So, can I see it?” Maryse continued, very excited.

“See what?” Magnus asked, genuinely confused.

“The ring, Magnus.” Maryse said, her smile so wide Magnus felt her lips would split.

“Which ring exactly, I have a lot of rings Maryse.” Magnus said, still confused.

“Oh, stop being modest Magnus, the Lightwood family ring?” Maryse said, now beginning to sound confused.

Magnus stilled. The Lightwood family ring? So, Alec was going to propose? But why did he break up with him instead? Magnus was so confused, but his heart was pounding. What was happening?

“Oh, uh, I don’t have it on me. I left it at the institute because I didn’t want to lose it.” Magnus told Maryse. He didn’t know why he lied. He just felt like he needed to get more answers.

“Oh, that’s a bummer, I wanted to see how it would suit you. But I’m pretty sure it fits well with your style.” Maryse said, a bit disappointed but happy for her sons.

“It does. Thank you for entrusting me with it.” Magnus said. “I have to go do something, Maryse. I’ll drop by again soon, I promise.” He continued, and he left abruptly leaving a very confused Maryse behind.

Magnus left Ouroboros in a hurry. He headed for their new apartment in record time as he really wanted to have all the answers. But as he opened the door, and as he enters the living room, he felt something inside of him like a surge of energy.

No. It can’t be. Did he have his magic back?

Testing it out, he tried to fix the living room with a wave of his fingers and lo and behold, it actually did.

Magnus had his magic back! He was so elated. Oh, how he missed the rush of magic through his veins. The feeling of elation when he used his magic is so overwhelming he fixed the entire apartment with just a few hand gestures.

When Magnus was down from his magic high, he realized something. How the f*ck did he get his own magic back? Why would Asmodeus send him his magic back after asking for it as a price.

Then it suddenly hit him.

Alec.

The ring.

The break up.

The pain.

Alec must have made a deal with Asmodeus to get his magic back. It’s the only possible explanation why everything is not making sense to him. Why Alec said all those nice and romantic things to only break his heart. Was the payment for Alec to leave him? Is that why he was crying so much?

Magnus was still reeling from the hunch that he has. He was ninety percent sure that he was right. It was the only thing that made sense to him right now.

With this new information, Magnus felt angry. He was mad at his father for taking advantage of the situation and taking away the man that he loved. He was mad at Alec for not realizing that he was also a part of what made him happy, not only his magic. He was mad at himself for making Alec think that his magic is more important than him.

Magnus knew what to do. It may not be the safest way, but it is the only way. For his father to stop meddling into his life. For him to be able to get back his Alexander. For him to finally be fully happy again.

Magnus was going to go to Edom and he was going to be free of his father once and for all.

For Alec. And mostly for himself.


End file.
